Regina Loses Control
by Billie Ives
Summary: When Robin surprises Regina at her house it leads to something very unexpected. S&M please read this, this is a major M. Please read with caution.


**Hello my charming followers,**

**I have written this story for those on the more adventurous side of the smut stories. **

**Please tell me what you think, this is my first story in kind of thing, so please tell me what you think about it.**

* * *

><p><em>Slap! Slap! Slap!<em>

"Ugh, do it harder." I scream at him. He obliges and slaps me harder. I'm on all four's on my bed with him hovering over me, I have never felt so dirty, naughty and turned-on at any one time. He grasps my hair and tugs it, he turns my head to his and he kisses me, I can't see his eyes, then again I can't see anything I'm blindfolded which heightened all of my other senses.

"You have been a very bad girl haven't you, Regina?" He whispers into my ear, his lips and tongue touch the outer shell of my ear; I shiver at the contact and groan when I feel his hand smooth over my ass before slapping it again. I scream again when his hand came into contact with it. He had strapped my hands to the headboard so I couldn't touch him or take off the blindfold, which I didn't mind, being the Evil Queen I have lead many men into my chambers and I would always take control of what happens, but when Robin showed up at my door at 9 P.M. and told me to turn around and to trust him, I trust Robin with my life so I didn't hesitate to turn around.

He placed a blind fold over my eyes, took my hand and lead me up my stairs to my bedroom, thank God Henry wanted to stay at Emma's tonight otherwise I would be in serious trouble. He slowly undressed me, I heard him gasp when he saw my underwear, it was a black and purple lace corset with matching panties combined them my 6-inch black heels and the way the corset pushed up my breasts I felt the most sexy I have ever been. He then rid me of my corset and panties, he pushed me onto my bed and positioned me on my knees then bent me at the hips to tie my wrists to the head board.

I heard him undress and joined me on the bed, he kneeled behind me, he trailed a finger down my spine, he kissed my spine to my ass then it began. As much as I was supposed to hate it but I was loving every second of it, even though I had no idea what I had done but I was going to take it and love it.

"Oh, my God keep going do it harder." I scream. He slapped me harder, I'm pretty sure I have a several bright red marks but I don't care the only one who is going to see them is me and Robin.

"Did you know what you did wrong?" He growled.

"No, but please master tell me what I did so I don't do it again." I squeaked and stuck my ass out for him to smack me again.

"You are a very sexy woman, Regina."

"Being sexy is the reason for my punishment?"

"You think this is a punishment? Do you want to be punished, my naughty queen?" He growled into my ear.

"Yes, please punish me master. Please make me scream." I whimpered.

"Your wish is my command, my queen." He said kissing my lips before he got off my bed to retrieve something only to return a few seconds later.

"What are you going to do to me?" I whispered.

"I'm going to make you scream my name." He growled.

"Oh please make me scream. I love screaming your name." I said biting my lower lip.

"I love hearing it." He said when he traced his finger through my pussy to check to see if I was turned on like he wanted me to be, I knew he was smiling at me being wet for him but he wasn't going to give me the satisfaction of giving me the release I desperately wanted. I heard something like a vibration, I knew exactly what he had, he had my vibrator, I would have been shocked about how he managed to find it but he inserted my vibrator into my dripping wet pussy.

"Oh, my God, that feels incredible don't ever stop. Go harder, go faster, and make me come baby." I scream as I near the edge of my first orgasm. I heard him chuckle behind me, he removed the vibrator from inside of me. I let out a frustrated growl when he removed it. "Why did you remove it?"

"I want you to scream my name, baby." He said rubbing a flat hand over my wetness.

"Take the blind fold off and untie me and I'll scream your name as many times you can give me orgasms. Are you up to the challenge, baby?" I moaned.

"Challenge accepted, baby." He said untying my wrists from the headboard and untied the blind fold so I could see him for the first time tonight and what I saw in his eyes made my whole body shiver, he had a look in his eye that was animalistic and wild that looked like he wanted to devour me, that was something I was excited to have him do.

He flipped me over so I was on my back and my legs fell open, he slid in between my legs and entered me with force that burned my pussy lips. I screamed at the force of the thrust. He thrusts into me so hard that the bed begins to move and the headboard banged against the wall.

"You hear that, that's the sound of me pounding into you, my baby." He said.

"Oh fuck, Robin!" I scream out as he moves faster and harder which makes my breasts bounce from the force. "Oh shit, Robin!"

"Oh God Regina, tell me when you're about to come." He groaned. He continued to thrust harder and faster.

"Ugh, ah, oh fuck, shit, oh God. Oh God I'm going to come." I screamed out when that feeling in my belly that one that always happens when Robin and I have sex.

"Are you?" He growled into my ear. "I'm close too, scream my name, baby."

"Oh God I'm coming, oh God, ROBIN!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I come, he follows soon after emptying himself into me and rolls off me and wraps his arms around my waist. He kisses my temple and covers us with a sheet.

"This certainly was an amazing surprise." I said placing my head on his chest.

"I thought you would like it. I know you like having control of every situation but I wonder what made you lose that control you have to hold on to?"

"I trust you with my life Robin and I knew you would never use the power to hurt me. I love you, Mr Locksley." I said.

He places his hand on my stomach and caresses it with his thumb. "I love you, Mrs Locksley. I love you too, my little Heather Locksley."

"I can't believe I'm starting a family with my soul mate." I said placing my hand on top of his and intertwined our fingers.


End file.
